Lineage
by Salisa
Summary: [HIATUS] Sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan seorang gadis cantik bernama Hanazono Karin dan seorang cowok tampan bernama Kujyo Kazune. Pertemuan yang disengaja oleh sebuah takdir masa lalu yang disatukan oleh keluarga dan juga sebuah kutukan. Ada banyak kehilangan yang harus Karin dan Kazune hadapi.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

 **Story :** Lineage

 **Pairing :**? (KazuRin or KazuHime)

 **Warning :** Guest Star, OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, ancur, ngak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, dll.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di seluruh alam semesta ini terdapat sebuah planet yang terletak sangat jauh dari planet bumi, yang dimana ada sebuah kehidupan di dalamnya. Kehidupan yang sama namun berbeda. Kehidupan dimana ada manusia, tumbuhan dan hewan. Akan tetapi di dalam planet ini hanya dihuni oleh Lima ras manusia yang mereka sendiri menyebutnya dengan nama Klan. Klan pertama adalah Klan Kujyo, yang kedua adalah Klan Hanazono, Klan ketiga adalah Karasuma, Klan keempat adalah Klan Yii dan Klan yang terakhir adalah Klan Kuga.

Jauh sebelum kelima klan hidup dengan damai secara berdampingan, ada sebuah tragedi tragis yang terjadi kepada Klan Hanazono. Kejadian yang awalnya mereka anggap sebagai sebuah anugrah dan keberuntungan. Anugrah itu telah mereka terima dan menjadikan mereka sebagai Klan terkuat di planet itu. Akan tetapi dengan datangnya anugrah kekuatan datang pula sebuah kutukan yang mengikat hidup mereka.

" _Kau dan seluruh keturunan mu tidak akan bisa menghindarinya." Ucap sebuah suara yang tak diketahui dari mana asalnya._

" _Siapa? Siapa disana?" ucap tetua Klan Hanazono di masa itu._

" _Mata kalian adalah kekuatan kalian, tetapi juga maut kalian." Tambah suara itu._

" _Apa maksud mu, keluarlah dan hadapi aku secara jantan!" tantang sang tetua._

" _Berhati-hatilah dan lindungi selalu sang cahaya White Pearl." Ucap suara itu yang kemudian menghilang._

Itulah garis besar takdir Klan Hanazono yang diketahui oleh seluruh masyarakat umum. Namun apa maksud dari Cahaya White Pearl tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, kecuali beberapa orang tertentu. Hanya para Stak pertama yang mengetahui rahasia yang sesungguhnya dari kejadian itu.

Tetapi kedamain yang tercipta tidaklah berlangsung lama karena 100 tahun setelah kejadian tragis itu terjadi, hal yang sama terulang kembali.

.

* * *

 **Lineage**

* * *

.

 _ **Flashback 10 Tahun yang lalu di Planet yang tidak diketahui namanya (NOPLANET**_ _)_ _ **:**_

" _Hiks hiks, Tou san... Kaa san hiks..hiks." tangis seorang gadis kecil dihadapan tubuh dua manusia yang tergeletak lemas di lantai._

" _Ja-jangan menagis." Ucap seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari gadis kecil itu. Dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi dengan darah segar dia berusaha tetap tersenyum dihadapan gadis mungil itu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Tambahnya dengan tersenyum._

" _Kaa san, Kaa san hiks hiks." Tangis gadis itu semakin menjadi. Tubuh mungilnya yang rapuh langsung memeluk tubuh wanita paruh baya itu._

" _Sa-sayang Kaa san lelah, apa kaa san boleh tidur dulu. Lihat Tou san juga sudah tidur, apa kaa san juga boleh tidur." Tanyanya ramah sembari menahan rasa sakit yang ia alami._

" _Iie iie iie, kaa san tidak boleh tidur. Tou san juga, tou san juga tidak boleh tidur hiks hiks." Dengan semakin mempererat pelukannya gadis mungil itu menolak permintaan ibunya itu._

 _Krieeettt . Terdengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan tengah berjalan menuju ruangan ini._

" _Sayang..., lihatlah Suzu kun, Baa san dan Jii san sudah pulang. Sekarang ibu akan tidur dulu bersama Tou san... uhuk uhuk," ucapnya dengan darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari bibirnya. "Ka-kamu tidak boleh nakal, ja-jadilah cahaya diatas cahaya W-Whit..." belum sampai wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, sang malaikan pencabut nyawa sudah menghampirinya dan mengajakknya pergi meninggalkan tubuh fananya. Pergi meninggalkan sang gadis mungil dalam tangis._

" _Kaa san, kaa san, kaa san, kaa san bangun." Digoyangkannya raga wanita itu berulang kali. Namun apa yang dia inginkan tidaklah terjadi._

" _Kaa san tidak hiks..hiks.."_

 _Kemudian dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri tubuh seorang laki-laki yang tergeletak tak bernyawa yang ada di samping ibunya._

" _Tou san...Tou san bangun hiks hiks..., Tou san bangun. TOU SAN." Gadis itu tak dapat menerima apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya, dengan tubuh yang juga dilumuri darah dari kedua orang tuanya tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan sebuah aura gelap dan secara perlahan warna bola matanya berubah menjadi violet._

" _Tidak, tidak, TIDAAAAKKK." Teriaknya keras._

 _Sesaat kemudian ketiga orang yang disebutkan oleh Kaa san gadis itu benar-benar datang. Mereka terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi._

" _Oji san cepat..., kita harus menghentikan nya, cepat." Ucap baba ketakutan ketika melihat cucu perempuannya yang telah berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan istimewanya._

 _Dengan sigap Oji san lagung mengaktifkan sebuah segel yang ada di tangan kiri gadis itu. Segel yang tiba-tiba aktif telah membuat tubuh mungilnya mengerang kesakitan. Dia terus meronta dengan memegangi tangan kirinya. Ternyata kekuatan Oji san sendiri tidak cukup untuk menghentikan gadis itu. Gadis itu jauh lebih kuat dari dugaan Oji san, dan hal itu membuat segel yang diaktifkan Oji san hampir hancur. Baba yang melihat keganasan dari kekuatan itu langsung berlari membantu Oji san._

" _Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Oji san." Ujar baba kepada suaminya._

" _Kita tahan saja segel ini. Kita harus melakukan segala yang kita bisa." Perintah Oji san kepada istrinya._

 _Dalam pertarungan antara segel dan kekuatan gadis ini, ada seorang anak kecil yang tengah menatap mereka ketakutan. Anak kecil itu berjalan secara perlahan mendekat ke arah gadis kecil tadi._

" _Nee chan." Panggilnya dalam suara yang lirih. "Nee chan." Panggilnya sekali lagi._

 _Gadis itu, baba dan Oji san langsung menatap anak kecil itu. Baba dan Oji san sangat terkejut, mereka lupa jika mereka sedang bersama Suzu saat masuk ke dalam ruangan ini._

" _Suzu chan, jangan mendekat. Berhenti!" perintah baba, namun dihiraukan oleh anak itu. Dia terus berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan ketika ia berada semakin dekat dengan Onee channya, dia malah dibuat semakin ketakutan tatkala melihat dua tubuh manusia yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai._

" _T-Tou san..., K-Kaa san." Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Perlahan air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipinya._

" _Hiks hiks, Tou san... Kaa san hiks hiks." Tangisnya tertunduk dengan menggenggam tangan dari ayah dan ibunya._

 _Tangisan dari Suzu telah menyadarkan gadis tadi. Gadis itu kembali terpukul saat mendapati adik kecilnya juga melihat jenazah dari ayah dan ibunya itu. Dia kemudian berjalan dengan gontai kepada Suzu dan saat ada di hadapannya dia langsung memeluk tubuh adiknya itu._

" _Hiks hiks hiks... huwa..." tangis mereka berdua pecah seketika._

 _._

 _._

 _Sesaat sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, di planet yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda ada sebuah penyerang yang juga telah memakan banyak korban._

" _Cepat lindungi tetua dan keluarganya." Perintah seorang panglima perang kepada anak buahnya._

 _Dengan serempak mereka menyerang sosok bayangan hitam yang mencoba untuk melenyapkan nyawa tetua mereka. Bayangan itu bergerak dengan sangat ganas dan membunuh siapa pun yang ada dihadapannya._

" _Yang mulia, tolong segera pergi. Tempat ini sangat berbahaya bagi anda dan keluarga anda." Ujar panglima itu kepada tetua Klan nya._

" _Lord Hanazono sama, arigatou." Ucap tetua berterima kasih._

" _Tidak yang mulia, jangan berkata seperti itu. Tugas hamba adalah melayani anda beserta keluar Stak pertama. Hamba tidak pantas menerima pujian seperti yang baru anda katakan." Ucap panglima itu sembari merendahkan tubuhnya dihadapan tetuanya._

" _Kau selalu saja merendahkan diri mu seperti itu. Baiklah, jaga diri baik-baik Lord Hanazono." Ucap tetua itu yang kemudian pergi bersama dengan keluarganya menuju sebuah pintu rahasia yang terletak tidak jauh dari lokasi penyerangan._

" _Haik, yang mulia." Ucapnya lirih._

 _Panglima itu lantas membalikkan tubuhnya dan didapatinya seluruh batalion yang ia bawa telah hancur._

" _Sakuya." Panggilnya kepada seseorang._

" _Haik, Lord sama." Jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping kiri panglima itu._

 _Untuk sesaat Lord Hanazono sama terdiam. Dia terlihat seperti tengah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu._

" _Sakuya dengar ini baik-baik,"..."Kaulah yang harus menggantikan ku sebagai pimpinan Klan kita. Selamatkan seluruh Klan Hanazono yang tersisa." Ucapnya tegas yang telah sukses besar membuat Sakuya terkejut._

" _Lord sama."_

" _Cepatlah, aku yang akan menghadang makhluk jahanam itu." Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sesosok bayangan hitam yang mulai berjalan ke arah mereka._

" _Tapi.."_

" _Ini perintah, cepat laksanakan." Tambah Lord Hanazono tegas. Sakuya terdiam sesaat._

" _Haik Lord sama. Perintah anda adalah mutlak bagi hamba." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakuya langsung menghilang bak angin. Cepat dan tak terlihat._

 _Sekarang Panglima Hanazono tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan bayangan hitam ini._

" _Kau masih anak kecil." Ujar Lord Hanazono._

" _BERISIK." Ucap bayangan itu._

" _Kau adalah seorang penghianat di Klan mu." Ucap Lord Hanazono lagi._

" _HEHEHEHE HAHAHAHA, Penghianat," tawanya tiba-tiba saja lepas. "Cih, jangan membuatku tertawa, jika kau berani hadapi aku sekarang." Tantangnya berani._

" _Baiklah jika itu pilihan mu." Lord Hanazono menerima tantangan itu dan pertempuran dahsyat pun terjadi. Baik Lord Hanazono maupun bayangan itu mereka berdua sama-sama terluka._

 _Tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi semakin gelap, sambaran petir terus berdatangan dan suara guntur yang menggelegar terus bersahutan. Angin yang bertiup kencang menandakan ritual itu hampir selesai._

" _Akhirnya kalian selamat yang mulia." Ucap Lord Hanazono dengan menatap langit yang gelap."Semuanya selesai." Kata Lord Hanazono sebelum tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah._

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

* * *

 **Lineage**

* * *

.

Pagi yang cerah telah datang dengan membawa sejuta kehangatan. Dari balik jendela yang masih tertutup rapat disana terlihat seorang cowok tampan yang tengah merapikan pakainnya. Dia menggenakan pakain seragam khas anak SMA. Cowok itu terlihat sangat rupawan dengan tubuh yang tinggi, mata indah bak ocean, kulit putih seputih susu dan rambut pirangnya yang menambah kesan sempurna pada setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Kazune kun, cepat turun. Sarapannya sudah siap." Teriak seorang wanita cantik dari lantai bawah rumah ini. Kazune pun langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan Kazune segera duduk dan memakan sarapannya.

"Kazune, setelah pulang sekolah jangan pergi kemana-mana. Langsunglah pulang." Ucap Ayah Kazune setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti akan ada sepupu jauh kita yang datang. Namanya paman Hanazono Sakuya dengan anaknya yang bernama Hanazono Karin. Ahh.. Kaa san sudah lama tidak melihat Karin chan. Pasti dia jadi semakin cantik." Kata Ibu Kazune semangat.

"Hanazono? Kenapa seperti baru pertama kali ini, aku mendengar nama marga Hanazono?" pikir Kazune penasaran.

.

SKIP TIME

(Di Sekolahan saat jam istirahat)

.

Disaat seluruh murid tengah sibuk mengantri di Kantin, Kazune justru terlihat sangat tenang dengan duduk di salah satu meja yang ada disana (duduk di kursi yang ada di kantin). Dari sana dia dapat melihat sesosok gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang sepinggul yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Kazune terus menatap gadis itu, seakaan akan dunia ini hanya ada dia dan gadis itu.

"Himeka chan, ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak seorang seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada gadis itu yang ternyata namanya adalah Himeka.

"Haik, Kazusa chan." Jawabnya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman manis kearah si pengajak.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi dari Kantin dan meninggalkan Kazune yang masih terpaku menatap sosok Himeka yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hoi." Sapa Michiru mencoba untuk mengagetkan si pangeran es.

Kazune hanya memberikan respon malas, seakan-akan sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Michiru.

"Hei Kazune kun, kenapa tidak kamu katakan saja perasaan mu?" ucap Michiru tiba-tiba yang sukses besar membuat muka Kazune merona merah.

"A-apa maksud mu?" ujar Kazune seolah-oleh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan Michiru tanyakan.

"Ayolah Kazune kun, bukankah sejak tadi kamu selalu memperhatikannya?" kata Michiru memperjelas ucapannya.

"S-siapa, aku tidak memperhatikan siapa pun." Elaknya. Namun bukan Michiru namanya jika tidak dapat memancing Kazune untuk mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

"Alah si pangeran es malah ngelak. Itu loh... Himeka Kujyo. Tahu kan?" ucap Michiru jelas. "Lihat, nama marga saja sudah sama, Wah... apa jangan-jangan kalian memang sudah jodoh ya?" tambah goda Michiru.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan." Ucapnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Michiru.

"haik haik, demo... kamu jadi datangkan?" tanyanya kepada Kazune.

"Entah." Jawab Kazune singkat tanpa memandang Michiru.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Michiru lagi sembari menggeser salah satu kursi ke samping Kazune dan mendudukinya.

"Akan ada seseorang yang datang."

"Siapa?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Kazune dingin yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Michiru.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke minna-san, chapter pertama cukup sampai disini saja ya :)

BTW ini kan FFn Fantasi ku yang pertama, jadi kalau masih ada banyak yang belum dimengerti maklumin aja ya hehehe XD.

Akhir kata, Jaa Mata atode... REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**Nurta** : wah gimana ya? Gomen ya Nurta chan, aku ngak bisa jawab semua pertanyaan Nurta chan. Soalnya itu semua masih HIMITSU :D, Nurta chan ikutin aja terus kelanjutannya, nanti lama-lama pasti juga tahu sendiri.

 **Rikamia** : yap, diplanet ini kehidupannya sangat mirip seperti di bumi. Hanya saja di planet ini setiap manusianya memiliki kekuatan magic.

 **Lia** : Iya Lia chan, disini Kazune sagat suka dengan yang namanya Himeka Kujyo.

 **PremithaEvi Kujyou** : hehehe gomen Prem senpai :D, maklumin aja ya masih baru belajar buat FFn genre Fantasy.

 **Xiaomi** : Wah Karin chan ternyata punya kekuatan jahat ya? Aku baru tahu...

 **nuezchan** : Arigatou Zii chan, tolong terus ikutin setiap Chapternya ya :)

 **Lany** : Oke Lany chan. Tolong ikutin terus kelanjutannya ya.

 **sa-chan** : Haik, arigatou sudah bersedia ngereview fic ini Sa-chan.

 **HiradairaChisaki** : Oke Chisaki chan, ini dia chap 2 nya, semoga suka ya :)

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

 **Story :** Lineage

 **Pairing :**? (KazuRin or KazuHime)

 **Warning :** Guest Star, OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, ancur, ngak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, dll.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Alah si pangeran es malah ngelak. Itu loh... Himeka Kujyo. Tahu kan?" ucap Michiru jelas. "Lihat, nama marga saja sudah sama, Wah... apa jangan-jangan kalian memang sudah jodoh ya?" tambah goda Michiru._

" _Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan." Ucapnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Michiru._

" _haik haik, demo... kamu jadi datangkan?" tanyanya kepada Kazune._

" _Entah." Jawab Kazune singkat tanpa memandang Michiru._

" _Apa maksudnya?" tanya Michiru lagi sembari menggeser salah satu kursi ke samping Kazune dan mendudukinya._

" _Akan ada seseorang yang datang."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Kamu tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Kazune dingin yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Michiru._

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoi, Kazune kun matte." Teriak Michiru sembari mengejar Kazune yang telah lebih dahulu pergi meninggalkannya.

Mereka lantas pergi bersama-sama menuju kelas yaitu kelas 12-A. Setelah sampai Kazune langsung duduk di tempat duduk nya dan menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat yang tinggal 10 menit lagi.

"Nee Kazune kun, memangnya siapa yang akan datang. Ayo beritahu aku!" pintanya merayu Kazune layaknya anak kecil.

"Huh, baiklah," ucapnya mengalah. "Akan ada sepupu yang datang ke rumah." Ucapnya santai.

"Sepupu? Memangnya Kazune kun punya sepupu ya?" tanya Michiru penasaran, soalnya Himeka saja yang nama marganya sama dengan Kazune malah tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Ditambah lagi Kazune tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun soal kerabat, saudara atau apa pun tentang keluarganya.

"Lalu siapa namanya?" tambah tanya Michiru.

"Namanya adalah Ka..."

"Shitsurei shimase." Ucap seorang gadis dari pintu masuk kelas. Gadis itu berjalan dengan anggun menghampiri Kazune dan Michiru.

"Summimasen." Ucapnya sembari membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf, saya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas kalian, tapi apakah saya boleh meminta bantuan?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

Michiru dan Kazune hanya terdiam menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang di gerai hampir sama dengan milik Himeka, namun warna rambut dari gadis ini tidak hitam melainkan brunette. Dia juga memiliki warna mata yang sangat indah, yaitu hijau emerald.

"Summimasen, apa saya boleh minta bantuan?" ulangnya.

"Ha~ik." Ucap michiru pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Haik?" ujar gadis itu.

"Heh?, i-iya tentu saja silahkan, apa yang bisa kami bantu." Balik tawar Miciru setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ano, apa kalian bisa menunjukkan dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah? Sepertinya saya tersesat dan sekarang saya tidak tahu harus kemana." Ujarnya menjelaskan hal yang ia alami.

"Oh ruang kepala sekolah, ruangnya ada di..." _kring...(dering HP Michiru)_

"Matte Kudasai." Michiru kemudian mengangkat teleponnya. "Haik, haik... iek, haik, haik wakarimasen." _Tut..tut..tut.._

"Gomennasai, aku tidak bisa membantu. Kazune kun, tolong kamu bantu dia ya, aku ada urusan penting. Jaa..." Ujarnya yang kemudian dia langsung menghilang dengan cepat dari hadapan Kazune dan gadis itu.

"Sugoi, dia bisa bergerak secepat itu." Puji gadis itu dengan kemampuan menghilang Michiru yang cepat.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ujar Kazune tiba-tiba. "Haik." Balas gadis itu.

Merekapun segera berangkat menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tak butuh waktu lama Kazune dan gadis itu sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Ini ruangannya." Ucap Kazune datar.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Gadis itu langsung membungkukkan badannya kira-kira 45 derajat.

"Hmb." Balas Kazune. Kazune kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun saat dia berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kaki nya menjauh dari ruang kepala sekolah, dia mendegar gadis itu memanggil namanya.

"Matta Atode Kazune sama, Onii sama."

Setelah mendegarkan itu Kazune kembali membalikkan badannya. Akan tetapi gadis itu sudah tidak berada di luar lagi. Dia sekarang telah berada di dalam ruangan.

"Onii sama?" ujar Kazune lirih. "apa maksud nya?" pikir Kazune bingung.

 **SKIP TIME**

Perjalanan Pulang:

Seperti anak remaja pada umumnya, Michiru dengan gigih berusaha memaksa Kazune untuk pulang bersama dengannya. Dia ingin Kazune ikut ke pesta Ulang Tahun Himeka yang ke 18 tahun dan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada Himeka.

"Ayo Kazune kun, ayolah hanya sekali saja." Pinta Michiru.

"Tidak." Jawab Kazune singkat dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Ayolah Kazune kun kenapa?" tanya Michi kemudian.

"Bukankah sudah kuberitahu alasannya."

"Tapi Kazune..., kau akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini," ujar Michiru. "Ini adalah kesempatan terbaik untuk menyatakan perasaan mu kepadanya." Tambah Michi.

Namun Kazune tidak mempedulikan semua perkataan Michiru. Dia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya yaitu langsung pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya memutuskan untuk langsung pulang bukanlah keinginan Kazune sendiri. Melainkan terpaksa karena perintah orang tua. Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan dan berpisah di halte bus. Saat bus yang Kazune tunggu telah tiba, Kazune segera naik dan meninggalkan Michiru sendirian.

Tak butuh waktu lama Kazune telah sampai di terminal pemberhentian yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Salam Kazune sembari membuka pintu rumah.

"Okaerinasai Kazune sama." Balas sapa seorang gadis cantik tepat setelah Kazune membuka pintu. "Kazune sama, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu kepada Kazune yang terdiam membeku menatap nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah ku?" tanya Kazune dingin.

"AH... Kazune sudah pulang," ujar Ibu Kazune yang baru datang dari dapur. "Karin chan, apa kamu bisa menyiapkan makan siang untuk Kazune? Bibi masih ada urusan sebentar, bisakan?" pinta nya.

"Haik bibi Suzuka, Karin akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Kazune sama." Balasnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

Seperti yang telah diperintahkan bibi Suzuka yang merupakan ibu dari Kazune, Karin segera menyiapkan makan siang untuk Kazune.

"Kazune sama silahkan dimakan." Ucap Karin dengan membawa semangkuk sup hangat beserta segelas jus jeruk. Karin lantas meletakkan hidangan yang telah ia bawa ke depan Kazune / lebih tepatnya dihidangkan dihadapan Kazune.

Kazune hanya diam tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun makan maupun minuman yang telah Karin sajikan.

"Ano~ Kazune sama, kenapa?" tanya Karin kebingungan sendiri.

Kazune diam sesaat dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Karin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dan siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kazune dingin.

"hmb?, aku kira bibi Suzuka sudah memberitahu Kazune sama. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri ku." Ujarnya. "Watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu Kazune sama." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi kamu orangnya."

"Haik, aku adalah sepupu Kazune sama yang datang dari jauh, Hanazono Karin desu." Balasnya dengan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Oh." Kazune kemudian memakan makanan yang telah Karin hidangkan.

Selesai makan Kazune langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Waktu terus berganti dari siang menjadi malam, dari malam menjadi pagi dan kini waktu berangkat sekolah telah tiba.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati dijalan." Pesan bibi Suzuka.

"Haik bi," ucap Karin semangat. "Onii sama, kenapa tidak bilang?" lanjutnya.

"Hh." Hela Kazune kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan disusul dengan kepergiannya dari teras rumah.

"Onii sama matte." Panggil Karin sembari mengejar Kazune.

Mereka berdua berangkat bersama menuju halte bus dan berangkat ke sekolahan. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Kazune dan Karin sama sekali tidak saling berbincang-bincang, walaupun mereka duduk bersebelahan. Hal ini terus terjadi sampai mereka sampai di depan sekolahan.

"Jangan perah memanggil ku Onii sama!" Ujar Kazune tegas sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin polos dari belakang Kazune.

"Turuti saja perintah ku." Ucap Kazune.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil mu apa?" tanya Karin yang sudah berada di samping Kazune.

"Kazune, dan jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan ku." Jelasnya dengan mengambil jarak menjauh dari Karin.

"Baiklah,... jika memang itu yang Kazune sama ingin kan." Ujar Karin dengan menundukkan pandangannya. Kazune melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Karin dan merasa tidak enak _(bukan merasa iba, akan tetapi malas jika nanti Karin mengadukan ucapannya barusan kepada paman Kazuto/ayah Kazune)._

"jangan pasang wajah murung." Ujar Kazune sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

Karin yang masih terdiam sendirian disana tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kazune telah melarangnya untuk dekat-dekat dengannya, walaupun Karin tahu bahwa Kazune diperintahkan untuk menjaga dirinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pikir Karin bingung. "Kazune sama menyuruhku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, lalu...lalu, lalu bagaimana dengan tugas Kazune sama?" pikirnya lagi.

"Pasti Kazune sama masih marah kepada ku." Ucap Karin kemudian.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Kamu harus melakukan apa yang telah tou-san katakan." Ujar Tuan Kazuto tegas._

" _Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu, memangnya dia siapa? Aku tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengannya." Ucap Kazune dengan emosi._

" _Kazune jaga ucapan mu, kamu hanya akan menyakiti perasaan Karin chan." Tambah Ibu Kazune dengan memegan kedua bahu Karin._

" _Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Kazune dingin._

" _ **Kazune**_ _"_

" _Aku bilang aku tidak mau tou-san. Jangan pernah suruh aku menjadi pengawas dari gadis ini." Ucap Kazune lagi._

" _Kamu harus melakukannya. Jika kamu tidak mau, maka tou-san akan memindahkan mu ke sekolahan lain." Ancam tuan Kazuto._

" _Tou-san tidak bisa melakukan ini."_

" _Tou-san bisa melakukan apa pun, bukankah kamu sudah tahu akan hal itu_ _ **Kazune.**_ _"_

 _Kazune menjadi sangat marah saat pertengkaran ini semakin tidak terkendali. Itu semua dimulai saat ayah Kazune meminta dia untuk selalu menjaga Karin. Dimanapun dan kapan pun Kazune harus selalu berada di dekat Karin, terutama saat di sekolah. Namun Kazune menolaknya, Kazune menolak untuk menjadi bodyguard dari Karin. Tapi apapun yang akan terjadi Kazune tidak akan bisa melawan perintah ayahnya itu._

 _Kazune menggepalkan tangannya erat dan memberikan tatapan sinis kepada ayahnya sendiri._

" _Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Kazune mengalah._

 _Sebuah senyuman langsung terukir di wajah paman Kazuto dan bibi Suzuka. Mereka senang karena kahirnya Kazune setuju._

" _Tapi, aku mempunyai satu syarat." Tambah Kazune._

" _Syarat apa?" tanya bibi Suzuka._

" _Jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa Karin adalah saudara kita. Aku tidak ingin dia menambah masalah ku di sekolahan." Kata Kazune mengungkapkan permintaannya._

" _Tou-san setuju."_

 _Sejak detik itu juga Kazune tidak mau berbicara dengan Karin ataupun kedua orang tuanya._

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

Karin masih tetap terdiam sampai ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Tunggu, bukankah kamu gadis yang kemarin?" tanya seorang sisiwa laki-laki berambut caramel yang memiliki dua mata berbeda.

"Ah, haik." Jawab Karin.

"Jadi kamu sisiwi di sekolahan ini?" tanyanya.

Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihat mu sebelumnya, apa kamu murid baru?" tanya Michiru lagi.

"Haik," Karin kemudian menyebutkan namanya dan diakhiri dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya 45 derajat kedepan.

"Jadi nama mu Hanazono Karin, kalau begitu perkenalkan nama ku Nishikiori Michiru. Panggil saja Michi." Balas Michiru memperkenalkan diri.

Untuk sesaat setelah mereka saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing suasana menjadi sedikit canggung.

"emb Karin, kalau boleh tahu kamu kelas berapa?" tanya Michi ragu-ragu.

"Kelas 12 Michi sama." Jawab Karin.

"Aduh, jangan formal-formal panggil saja aku Michi atau Michi kun juga boleh." Ujar Michi kemudian.

"baiklah, aku akan memanggil mu Michi kun, begitu kan." Ucap Karin.

"Iya, terus tepatnya kamu di kelas mana?" tanya Michiru lagi.

"12-A." Jawab Karin santai.

"Heh, sungguh?" tanya Michiru dengan semangatnya.

"Iya, memang ada apa?" balik tanya Karin.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karin, Michiru langsung menggenggam tangan Karin dan mengajaknya berlari.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai, hai, hai ... Ohayou minna san, udah lama ya aku ngak update kelanjutan cerita Lineage.

Hehehe, gomen ya habis ada banya hal yang harus aku lakukan dan itu membuat ku enggak bisa melanjutkan cerita sesering dulu.

Aku juga mau minta maaf, maaf banget kalau cerita di Chapter 2 ini alurnya cepet dan cukup memusingkan kepala. Tapi minna, walaupun cerita di Chapter ini kacaunya minta ampun, tolong tetap baca dan review ya... REVIEW PLEASE ... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Guest : Oke, akan terus lanjut kok... jagan lupa terus kirim review nya ya :)

Rikamia : Iya rika chan, ini dah lanjut. Semoga rika chan suka ya

Desi : hehehe gomen ya desi chan, sepertinya permintaan desi chan benar-benar sulit terkabul.

Nurta : makasih zii-chan, semoga zii chan selalu suka dengan cerita-cerita salisa ya XD.

Ayu : ini dia chapter 3 nya, kalau chapter 4 nya masih on-going jadi sabar ya ayu chan.

MomoEruna : wah betul sekali, hehehehe XD michiru bagaikan badai.

Rizqiwira : cie,... ada yang lagi penasaran nih ya hehehhe XD

Gusti994 : lanjut... tentu saja, tolong terus ikutin setiap chapternya ya :)

Liana : arigatou liana chan, salisa memnag butuh sekali dukugan kalian agar tetap semangat

Xiaomi : siapa Karin? Hmb... tolong ikutin kelanjutannya saja ya Xiaomi , nanti pasti xiaomi akan tahu sendiri :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

 **Story :** Lineage

 **Pairing :**? (KazuRin or KazuHime)

 **Warning :** Guest Star, OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, ancur, ngak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, dll.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepeti layaknya anak kecil, Michiru terus menarik tangan Karin dan mengajak nya berlarian di sepanjang koridor. Michiru terlihat sangat bahagia, namun tidak ada yang tahu apa dan kenapa dia terlihat begitu bersemangat. Karin tanpa bersuara hanya mengikuti kemanapun Michiru mengajaknya berlari.

Beberapa koridor dan menaikki anak tangga, maka tak lama kemudian mereka berhenti.

"Nah Karin, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Michiru semangat.

"Heh?" Tanpa aba-aba langsung saja Michiru membuka pintu kelas dan membawa Karin masuk. Disana terlihat Kazune yang tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya. Oh bukan, kazune tidaklah tengah memainkan ponsel itu untuk bermain game ataupun ber-sms-an dengan seseorang. Melainkan dia tengah memperhatikan sebuah foto gadis cantik berambut hitam yang tersimpan disana. Foto yang benar-benar cantik namun diambil dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak terpuji, yaitu memotret tanpa sepengetahuan si gadis. Kazune sudah terlalu jatuh cinta dengan Himeka kujyo.

"oy, Kazune kun." Panggi Michiru dengan kerasnya.

Kazune segera memasukkan ponselnya itu ke dalam saku celana dan memandang bosan ke arah Michiru.

"Kazune kun apa kamu ingat gadis ini?" tanya Michiru kemudian dengan memperlihat sosok Karin yang tengah berada di belakangnya.

" _O-Ohayou gozaimasu_." Sapa Karin.

Kazune hanya diam tanpa memberikan reaksi yang berarti, Kazune menatap Karin utuk beberapa saat dan setelahnya mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke sahabat karibnya itu. "Hmb." Ucap Kazune dengan iritnya.

"Hei, hei Kazune apa kamu tidak bisa besikap baik kepada gadis secantik ini." Ujar michi sedikit jengkel dengan kebiasaan Kazune yang tidak pernah berubah.

"cantik?" gumam Karin pelan. Sepertinya Karin tidak merasa bahwa dirinya memanglah sangat cantik. "Siapa yang dimaksud Michi kun? Siapa gadis cantik itu?" pikirnya kebingungan. Dilihatnya sekeliling namun tak ditemukan gadis lain di kelas ini. Yang Karin ketahui hanya ada dia, Kazune dan Michiru yang berada di dalam kelas, tak ada orang lain.

"Karin ada apa?" tanya Michiru yang juga ikut kebingungan dengan tingkah karin. "tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." balas Karin.

"Sungguh? Tapi kamu terlihat seperti sedang kebingungan. Apa ada barang mu yang tertinggal di rumah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak ada Michi kun." Jawabnya mantap.

"Yah baiklah." Kata michiru mencoba percaya. Kini tatapan Michiru kembali terfokuskan kepada Kazune yang tengah diam memandang lapangan di samping kelasnya. Michiru lantas berjalan ke arah jendela dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Kazune. Kazune kembali menatap tajam Michiru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, menyingkir." Kata Kazune dengan nadanya yang ketus.

"Kazune, apa kau tidak bisa berubah? Kalau kau terus bersikap kasar dan dingin seperti ini, Himeka tidak akan pernah suka dengan mu." Kata Michiru jengkel.

"Himeka?" terdengar suara Karin yang memecahkan suasana kaku yang tadi sempat tercipta. Kazune mangalihkan tatapan sinisnya kepada Karin, namun Karin tidak merasa takut ataupun gentar. Dia terlihat sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan sinis seperti yang Kazune berikan kepadanya. "KA-ZU-NE" kata Michiru memperingati.

Pelajaran terus berjalan sebagaimana biasanya. Sensei datang untuk mengajar dan beberapa murid laki-laki terlihat tengah asyik berbisik-bisik mengenai suatu hal. Sesekali sekumpulan murid itu terlihat tengah mencuri-curi pandang menatap bangku paling belakang. Bangku yang dimana menjadi tempat duduk seorang bidadari cantik bernama Hanazono Karin. Kurang lebih itulah anggapan dari seluruh siswa laki-laki di dalam kelas ini, kecuali satu orang yatu si pangeran es.

Disaat sensei tengah menuliskan beberapa soal di papan tulis, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Sensei pun menghentikan kegiatanya dan beranjak membuka pintu.

"Oh, Arigatou gozaimasu." Ucap sensei dengan mengambil sebuah amplop surat dari tangan seorang laki-laki dewasa. Apakah dia guru? Bukan. Laki-laki itu menggunakan kaos panjang berwarna hitam dengan setelan rompi berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans panjang. Wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena tertutup oleh topi hitam yang ia kenakan dan juga kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya.

Dari tempat duduk Karin saat ini, hanya tangan dari laki-laki itu yang terlihat. Itupun disaat dia tengah mengulurkan sebuah amplop kepada sensei. Sebenarnya dalam diri Karin timbul semacam rasa penasaran. Ia penasaran dengan isi surat itu dan siapa kah sosok yang berani mengganggu jalannya pelajaran di saat sensei tengah memberikan tugas. Karin merasa hal seperti ini sangat tidak biasa, itu semua karena ia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa sekolahnya yang sekarang ia tempati sangatlah berbeda dari sekolahnya yang dulu. Disekolahnya yang dulu sangatlah ketat, bahkan sangat-sangat ketat.

Selesai menerima amplop itu, sensei kembali melanjutkan soal yang sempat terbengkalai dan menyuruh seluruh murid untuk mengerjakannya. Sensei lantas duduk dikursinya dan membuka isi surat itu. Ada sedikit perubahan reaksi wajah di saat sensei membuka dan membaca surat itu. Beliau terlihat kebingungan dengan menatap selembar kertas putih yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Kertas kosong?" ucap sensei tiba-tiba.

Saat itu juga Karin menjadi semakin penasaran dengan kertas itu. Rasa penasarannya semakin besar disaat sensei kembali melipat ketas tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop dan reaksi wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Karin." Panggil Michiru pelan.

" _nani_ Michi kun?." Jawab Karin.

"Apa kamu memperhatikan tingkah sensei yang aneh?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hmb." Jawab Karin dengan anggukan kecil. Michiru terlihat tersenyum tipis, namun Karin tak dapat melihatnya karena tempat duduk Karin ada tepat di belakang Michiru.

"Sepertinya sensei sedang mendapatkan surat cinta?" ujar Michi ngaco.

"Surat cinta?" pikir Karin bingung. " surat cinta itu apa? apakah sama dengan surat dinas ataupun surat undangan?" pikirnya lagi. Karin sepertinya masih asing dengan yang namanya surat cinta. Ia pun hendak menanyakannya kepada Michiru, apa yang dimaksud dengan surat cinta. Namun sensei sudah terlebih dahulu memanggil Michiru untuk maju kedepan mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi michiru untuk mengerjakan soal yang ada dihadapannya. Semuanya terlihat begitu mudah bagi michiru. Sebenarnya michiru sedang berusaha membuat Karin terkesan lho.

"Jawaban yang bagus Michi kun." Puji sensei. "Baiklah kamu bisa kembali, oh ya tolong nanti kamu buang ini ke tempat sampah." Kata sensei sembari menyerahkan surat yang tadi ia terima kepada michiru. "Baik sensei." Jawab Michi patuh.

Michiru bergegas duduk di tempatnya dengan perasaan senang yang menyelubungi dirinya. Tentunya kalian tahukan apa alasannya. Ya, itu semua karena Michiru kembali mendapatkan satu kesempatan lagi untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Karin.

Waktu terus berganti dan bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Beberapa siswa mulai berhamburan keluar. Hal yang sama juga hendak dilakukan Kazune, akan tetapi Michiru telah berhasil menghentikannya.

"Hei, Kazune tunggulah sebentar. Apa kamu tidak penasaran dengan isi amplop ini." Katanya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan amplop yang ada di tanggannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Kazune malas. Kazune memang tidak pernah suka ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain, dan karena itulah dia juga tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang ikut campur dalam urusannya. Sangat berbeda dengan Karin yang sepertinya terlihat sangat antusias dengan surat yang Michi bawa sekarang.

"Ano~ apa michi kun tidak berniat membuka surat itu." Kata Karin tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari amplop itu.

Michi yang melihat reaksi Karin yang terlihat sangat manis itu semakin gemas dan ingin rasanya mencubit kedua pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan layaknya orang jatuh cinta. Haya dengan menatap wajah Karin yang manis, michiru sudah merasa seakaan-akan dirinya tengah berada di surga. Tanpa sengaja Michiru justru mencubit lengan Kazune dan membuat Kazune menjadi kesal. "Sadar dan berhenti mencubit lengan ku." Ucap Kazune dingin.

Michiru tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan hanya memasang tampang bloon. Karin yang tidak mengerti hanya diam menatap Kazune dan Michiru. Kazune yang semakin kesal dengan tingkah Michiru langsung melepas paksa cubitan Michiru.

"Masih belum sadar juga." Kata Kazune tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tanpa menyadarkan Michiru, Kazune memutuskan untuk pergi meninggakankan kelas.

"Kazune sama, eto maksud ku Kazune kun." Panggil Karin sebelum Kazune beranjak jauh.

"Ada apa?" jawab Kazune singkat.

"Apa Kazune kun mau ke kantin?" tanya Karin.

Kazune melirik Karin sesaat dengan tatapan dinginnya "hmb."

"Apa aku boleh ikut? Aku janji, aku tidak akan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan Kazune kun." Kata Karin kemudian. Kazune terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya membiarkan Karin pergi bersamanya.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu semenjak Karin dan Kazune meninggalkan Michiru akhirnya dia sadar juga.

"Heh, diamana Karin dan Kazune?" katanya kebingungan saat mendapati kedua kelas kosong. "Tunggu dulu, dimana surat tadi? Sepertinya tadi aku memegangnya." Michiru latas memeriksa sekitarnya dan mencari surat tadi, namun michiru tidak tahu. Mau seperti apa pun dia mencarinya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan surat itu.

Disepanjang koridor menuju kantin ada banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan Karin dan Kazune. Ada yang terlihat senang, ada juga yang terlihat iri. Mereka terus memperhatikan Karin dan Kazune sampai-sampai Kazune merasa sangat risih.

"Inilah yang aku benci." Ucapnya tiba-tiba saat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maksud Kazune kun?" tanya Karin dengan polosnya.

"jaga jarak dari ku, dan pastikan kau tidak memulai pembicaraan dengan ku sebelum aku yang memintanya." Perintah Kazune dan kemudian Kazune kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Lagi? Lagi-lagi Kazune kun mempersulit semuanya." Pikir Karin sedikit sebal. Dihadapannya Kazune mulai menjauh dan pergi.

"Hallo." Sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang.

"Hallo." Balas sapa Karin.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat mu, apa kamu murid baru?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Haik, watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu." Jawab Karin sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jadi nama mu Karin chan, perkenalkan juga nama ku Himeka kujyou desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Balasnya memperkenalkan diri.

Perlakuan gadis itu/Himeka ternyata terlihat sangat ramah dan hal itu membuat Karin menjadi merasa bahagia. Karin kemudian merekahkan senyuman termanisnya dihadapan Himeka dan itu membuat Himeka terpesona. Memang aneh jika mendengar seorang gadis dapat membuat gadis yang lain menjadi terpesona, tapi memang inilah kenyataanya. Karin memang terlihat seperti seorang adik yang sangat manis saat ia tersenyum. Dan itulah yang ada dipikiran Himeka.

"Karin chan, apa kamu mau ikut ke kantin?" tawar Himeka dengan ramahnya.

"Haik." Jawab Karin.

Mereka berdua bergegas menuju Kantin. Disepanjang perjalanan mereka terlihat asik mengobrol entah tentang apa dan saat mereka sampai di Kantin mereka sempat melewati meja Kazune dan membuat si pemilik iris mata biru safir itu terbatuk-batuk. Kazune ternyata terkejut saat mendapati Karin dengan santainya mengobrol dengan Himeka Kujyo. Tentu saja Kazune merasa kalah. Bagaimana bisa Karin yang anak baru bisa langsung akrab dengan Himeka sedangkan dia sendiri sering gugup saat berada di dekat Himeka dan sangat sulit untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Kazune menatap Karin sinis. Karin yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Kazune hanya diam seakan-akan tidak tahu.

"Karin chan, bukankah kamu satu kelas dengan Kazune kun?" tanya Himeka sembari mengambil makanan.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, apa tidak masalah kalau kita duduk dengan Kazune kun. Sepertinya dia terlihat kesepian duduk sendirian disana." Kata Himeka pelan, dan terdengar ada nada keraguan di dalam ucapannya barusan.

"A-aku terserah saja." Ujar Karin pasrah enggan menolak. Seketika itu wajah Himeka bersemu merah.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat Kazune dan mengambil dua tempat duduk di depannya. Kazune yang telah lebih dulu menghabiskan makannya langsung mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan mengotak-atiknya. Sesaat kemudian Karin dan Himeka juga selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Ka-kazune kun." Panggil Himeka malu-malu.

"hmb?" jawab Kazune sedikit kikuk, entah kenapa Karin seperti ingin tertawa saat memperhatikan tingkah Himeka dan Kazune yang menurutnya terlihat manis dan lucu.

"E-e-eto kazune kun sudah lama tidak ikut basket, apa Kazune kun baik-baik saja?" tanya Himeka tanpa menatap Kazune.

Kazune terlihat senang saat mendengar ucapan Himeka barusan. "aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kazune mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua, yaitu Kazune dan Himeka sama-sama terlihat kikuk dan itu membuat Karin tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya.

"Go-gomen, aku pemisi." Pamit Karin.

"Ma-matte Karin chan, karin chan mau kemana?" tanya Himeka.

"eto? Kamar mandi... mungkin." kini Karin juga ikut-ikutan kikuk. Tapi entah kenapa ekspresi Karin terlihat jauh lebih manis. Hal itu langung mengundang gelak tawa dari Himeka dan sebuah senyuman manis dari seorang Kazune Kujyou. Karin pun menambahi kejadian ini dengan senyum manis.

Bel pulang sekolah adalah satu-satunya kebahagian terbesar yang tengah dinanti-nanti oleh seluruh murid.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian siap?" tanya seorang sisiwa laki-laki kepada temannya.

"Tentu saja. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu bel pulang sekolah." Jawab salah seorang dalam kelompok itu.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan seluruh siswa memutuskan untuk pergi. Perlahan namun pasti, semakin lama kelas menjadi semakin sepi.

"Aku akan pergi ke klub basket, kamu pulang saja sendiri." Ucap Kazune.

"Ya, selamat berjuang." Ucap Michiru malas.

Setelah Kazune pergi, kini hanya tinggal Karin dan Michiru sendiri yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Karin, apa kamu tidak pulang?" tanya Michiru.

"Sepertinya aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu Michi kun, Michi kun bisa pulang lebih dulu." Jawab Karin.

"Andai saja aku tidak ada janji dengan Yuuki, aku pasti bisa menemani mu." Ujar Michiru kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Michi kun duluan saja. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama." Kata Karin yang berhasil memancing semangat dari Michiru langsung keluar.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Karin. Aku akan selalu menunggu saat itu tiba nanti." Ujar Michiru sebelum pergi meninggalkan Karin. Karinpun juga segera pergi menuju kamar mandi.

 _Hatchu...hatchu...hatchu_ , tiba-tiba saja Karin terus-terus bersin dan Karin tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Apa ada orang yang sedang membicarakan ku ya?" pikir Karin. "Entahlah, yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang. Aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa Kazune kun." Karin mencoba berpikir keras. "Apa aku harus menghampiri Kazune kun? Baiklah, terserah jika Kazune kun ingin memarahi ku, aku akan menerimanya." Karin telah memutuskan dan dia bergegas pergi untuk menemui Kazune. Namun belum sampai ia melangkah jauh meninggalkan kamar mandi, Karin justru berhenti dan menepuk dahinya.

"Dasar Karin bodoh." Makinya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku kan tidak tahu dimana letaknya?" pikir karin kebingungan.

Dari kejauhan Karin melihat beberapa siswa laki-laki yang terlihat garang berjalan kearahnya. Sesaat Karin merasa baik-baik saja, namun saat beberapa dari mereka memperlihatkan senyum licik mereka, Karin langsung bergidik ngeri dan mulai sedikit ketakutan. Dengan perlahan-perlahan Karin berjalan mundur dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Karin langsung berlari menjauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Karin terus berlari dan saat dia berlari dia juga mendengar ada beberapa langkah kaki yang mengejarnya.

"Astaga, kenapa mereka mengejarku?" pikir Karin bingung. Karin terus berlari sampai dia tiba di sebuah balkon atap sekolahan. "Ke-kenapa aku bisa sampai di tempat ini?" ucapnya kebingungan. Didepannya dia melihat ada sebuah papan kayu yang terbentang dari balkon dan terhubung dengan balkon lain. Papan kayu yang cukup tebal. Dari ukurannya sepertinya papan kayu/bisa disebut juga balok kayu itu biasa dipakai untuk menyeberang. Dari atap ini karin dapat melihat bahwa lokasi diseberang sana adalah lokasi gedung olahraga.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Karin panik. Karin mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati balok itu. Disaat yang sama Karin mendengar ada banyak suara orang berjalan menaiki tangga. Karin bergegas menutup pintu balkon dan mengganjalkan sebuah kursi kayu di depan pintu. Setelah itu dengan mengambil peruntungan Karin mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyeberang melewati balok yang cukup kuat itu.

"Ini tidak benar." Pikir Karin miris, dengan hati-hati Karin berjalan melewati balok itu, saat karin sudah sampai setengah perjalanan Karin medengar suara seseorang yang mencoba mendobrak pintu balkon. "Aku harus cepat." Pikir Karin, dan tidak sengaja ia menginjak sebuah batu yang ada di balok itu hingga jatuh ke bawah (yang jatuh batu, bukan karin). Namun gara-gara itu keseimbangan Karin juga sedikit terganggu.

.

.

 **KAZUNE POV**

Aku tidak mengira kalau Himeka akan menanyakan ke tidak hadiranku selama ekstra. Apa aku harus bangga ya? Aku menjadi girang sendiri hanya dengan memikirkannya. Kurasa Karin tidak cukup buruk, dan dia juga penurut. Jadi kurasa aku tidak akan masalah jika hanya harus mengawasinya.

Selesai pergi menyambangi ekstra basket, aku bergegas pulang dan beristirahat. Namun saat aku tengah berjalan dengan santai ada sebuah batu ukuran sedang yang menghatam kepala ku.

"Batu?" kutatap langit dimana yang menjadi asal batu itu jatuh.

 _ **TING...**_ _seperti ada sebuah cahaya indah yang menyilaukan_

Ada sesuatu yang aneh, Aku melihat sosok gadis cantik di langit. Gadis yang sangat-sangat cantik dengan rambut brunette terurai indah. bagaimana bisa ada seorang bidadari cantik jelita yang terbang diatas langit biru di siang hari? Apa aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi kenapa aku seperti familiar dengan wajah itu. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, dan mengetahui kenyataannya aku benar-benar terkejut.

"KARIN" teriakku keras. Diapun lantas menundukkan pandangannya kebawah. Dia terlihat pucat dan sepertinya sedang ketakutan. Tunggu, tentu saja dia ketakutan, itu adalah balkon atap dan kenapa dia ada disana. Apa dia sudah gila.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, cepat turun. Tou-san akan membunuh ku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, cepat turun." Teriak ku lagi.

Aku menjadi semakin panik, kuputuskan untuk berlari tepat ke bawah karin, namun dia langsung berteriak dan memintaku berhenti untuk mendekat.

"Jangan, tolong berhentilah." Pintanya setengah berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas tanya ku, namun aku tetap berjalan mendekat.

"Berhentilah Kazune kun, aku ini perempuan dan jangan sekali-kali melihat keatas." Ucapnya sembari bersusah payah mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Tapi saat Karin mulai berhenti berjalan ketika aku berada tepat dibawahnya dan dia mulai memegangi ujung-ujung rok miliknya aku baru mengerti. Perasaan malu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kazune, kenapa kau terlihat seperti seorang hentai?" ucap ku pelan. Entah kenapa wajahku menjadi memanas saat mengetahui apa yang dapat terjadi saat Karin ada diposisi itu. Kututup mulut ku dengan salah satu tangan ku, berharap rasa panas di wajah ku mulai menghilang.

"Dasar gadis aneh, apa yang dia lakukan disana?" kata ku pelan. Kucoba pikirkan berbagai cara, akan tetapi sebuah terpaan angin yang cukup kencang tiba-tiba datang. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi. Kuputuskan untuk melihat ke atas dan disaat yang sama Karin tengah menjerit dan jatuh tepat ke arah ku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya.

 _PLUK_

"tepat sasaran. Huh..." ucap ku lega. "hei gadis bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana." Omel ku. Untung saja aku berhasil menagkap Karin kalau tidak, dia bisa masuk rumah sakit.

Dia hanya diam dalam gendongan kedua tangan ku. Kurasa dia masih syok. "Kau tak apa?" tanya ku memastikan. Dia perlahan membuka matanya dan saat yang tak terduga terjadi.

 _DEG...DEG...DEG..._

"Matanya sangat cantik." Pikirku. Matanya yang indah bak ladang ilalang yang menghijau benar-benar mempesona, ditambah lagi jarak kami berpandangan sangat-sangat dekat. Dia terlihat seperti... MALAIKAT...

" _Tensi."_ Ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Tensi?" balas ucapnya dengan wajah polosnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya... syukurlah aku bisa update lagi hehehehe.

Gomen ya minna baru bisa ngelanjutin ffn ini setelah sekian lama. Maaf juga jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan, pokoknya salisa sungguh-sungguh minta dukungan kalian, jadi tolong terus kirimkan review kalian ya :), oh ya bagi yang lagi ngadepin UAS, ganbattei kudasai... kita pasti bisa kok, hehehehe XD.

Oke akhir kata matta atode dan REVIEW PLEASE :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Gusti994** **:** oke Gusti kun, tolong terus ikutin dan dukung semua cerita-cerita ku ya.

 **Desi :** hehe gomen ya Desi chan, Jin kuga tidak akan hadir dulu. Jin kuga hadirnya nanti saat konfliknya sudah mulai memanas. Sekali lagi gomen.

 **Nurta :** iya betul sekali Nurta chan. Ya kali suratnya kosong hehehe, tapi sorry isi suratnya masih Himitsu XD

 **Liana :** arigatou Liana chan, yang Frenzone to Zonelover juga udah up lho.

 **MomoEruna** **:** kalau itu aku tidak tahu Eru chan _#pura-purangaktahu_ kan takdir itu misterius

 **MinReri Kujyou** **:** aduh, prem senpai jangan salah paham dulu. Kan belum tentu Kazune ngak sama Karin. Itulah yang tertulis di pairing. Oh ya gomen juga prem senpai jika fic ini membuat senpai kebingungan.

 **Milky Holmes** **:** iya senpai, aku akan berusaha. Tolong terus dukung aku ya XD

 **Chelle :** iya, ini dia kelanjutannya. Semoga suka ya.

 **Mocharino Miuna** **:** Oke sudah next kok XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

 **Story :** Lineage

 **Pairing :**? (KazuRin or KazuHime)

 **Warning :** Guest Star, OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, ancur, ngak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, dll.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAZUNE POV**

"Matanya sangat cantik." Pikirku. Matanya yang indah bak ladang ilalang yang menghijau benar-benar mempesona, ditambah lagi jarak kami berpandangan sangat-sangat dekat. Dia terlihat seperti... MALAIKAT...

"Tensi." Ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Tensi?" balas ucapnya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kazune sama." Panggilnyamemanggil nama ku.

Entah kenapa mata ku tak bisa lepas dari matanya. Seakan ada kekuatan sihir dalam matanya yang mengikat tubuh ku tuk terdiam.

"OIII... KARIN, KAZUNE." Teriak seseorang dari arah atas. Saking kerasnya membuat konsentrasi ku terhadap Karin langsung teralihkan.

Ku dongakkan kepala ku ke arah suara itu.

"Michiru?" kata ku pelan.

"Michi kun?" ucap Karin terkejut.

"KALIAN TUNGGU DISANA, AKU AKAN SEGERA TURUN." Teriaknya keras dan segera menghilang dari pandangan kami.

"Huh, apa itu sebabnya kau jatuh dari sana." Kembali kutatap wajahnya. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab perkataan ku.

"Gomen onii sama," ujarnya sedih, "maksudku Kazune sama." Dia meralat ucapannya.

"huh." hela ku.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya sebuah sura dari belakang ku.

Lantas kubalikkan badan ku dengan Karin yang masih dalam gendongan ku.

"Tidak ad... HIMEKA?" aku terkejut mendapati sosok Himeka yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan ku.

"Kazune kun, Karin chan kenapa? Apa dia tengah sakit?" tanya nya pada ku.

"Karin?" ucap ku. 'apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Himeka? bagaimana kalau dia akan salah sangka?' pikir ku.

"Gomen Kazune sama, jika Kazune sama tidak segera menurunkan aku Himeka chan bisa curiga" bisiknya pelan. Kembali kutatap Karin.

'Dia mempedulikan ku?' pikir ku dalam hati. Akupun segera menurunkan Karin dari gendongan ku.

 **KAZUNE POV END**

 **.**

"Hai Himeka chan, tadi Himeka chan dari mana kenapa belum pulang?" kata Karin ceria menghampiri Himeka.

"Ta-tadi masih ada rapat ekstra Karin chan. Lalu Karin chan sendiri?" balik tanya Himeka kepada Karin.

"eto? Anu tadi aku sedang mau ke toilet. Sudah ya Himeka chan aku pulang dulu jaa~" ujar Karin lantas berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kazune dan Himeka.

Karin terus berjalan pergi dan lama kelaman dia juga menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Kurasa aku juga harus segera pulang. Himeka aku duluan." Ujar Kazune sembari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Himeka.

"Kazune kun." Panggilnya pelan.

Kazune lantas menoleh kearah Himeka.

"matta ashita." Ucapnya dengan memberikan senyuman manis yang telah berhasil membuat hati Kazune berdegup lebih keras.

"Hmb." Jawab Kazune tanpa menatap Himeka. Kazune merasa salah tingkah lagi jika berada lama-lama di dekat Himeka dan dia tidak ingin Himeka mengetahuinya. Kazunepun langsung bergegas pergi.

Taklama setelah kepergian Karin dan Kazune, Michiru tiba. Dia bergegas menghampiri tempat Karin dan Kazune tadi, namun yang dia dapati hanyalah Himeka. Michiru semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Himeka." Panggilnya.

"Michi kun." Balas Himeka.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? Lalu Karin dan Kazune dimana?" tanya Michiru.

"Karin chan dan Kazune kun sudah pulang." Jawab Himeka dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"HEE...," Michiru tersentak, " **mereka berdua** " kata nya geram.

"oh ya Himeka apa kamu tidak mau pulang. Lihat sekolahan sudah mulai sepi." Katanya sambil mengamati lokasi sekitarnya.

"hmb." Jawabnya tak bersemangat.

Michiru mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Himeka, dan itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Himeka, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Michiru memastikan.

"I-iya Michi kun, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Himeka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang bersama. Tidak baik juga seorang gadis cantik seperti mu pulang sendirian." Ucap Michiru santai.

"Michi kun ada-ada saja."

Merekapun kemudian pulang bersama.

.

.

 **Di tempat lain :**

"Kazune sama gomen." Katanya benar-benar merasa bersalah setibanya mereka di dalam rumah.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi." Jawab Kazune datar.

"Hontouni gomenasai." Ulang Karin meminta maaf.

"Huh."

Kazune lantas melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak-anak tangga. Sesampainya di dalam Kamar Kazune langsung berjalan pelan menuju kasur dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Langit-langit atap berwarna putih terlihat jelas di mata Kazune. Dengan perlahan Kazune mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas. Dibukanya telapak tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Tadi itu apa?" ucapnya pelan.

Secara perlahan Kazune mengepalkan genggamannya dan langsung menjatuhkan tangannya ke atas kasur yang empuk.

"Hanazono Karin? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Kazune pada dirinya sendiri.

"aduh~ anak kaa-san terlihat sangat manis." Ucap Ibu Kazune yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu kamar.

"Kaa-san," kata Kazune terkejut dan dia langsung menggambil posisi duduk di kasurnya, "apa yang Kaa-san lakukan disini." Lanjutnya.

Ibu Kazune yaitu Nyonya Suzuka latas berjalan pelan menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu. Beliau juga segera mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Kazune.

"Apa kamu mulai tertarik dengan Karin chan?" selidik Nyonya Suzuka.

'Ibu pasti mendengar semuanya' ucap Kazune dalam hati, "Tidak." Bantah Kazune.

"Ho~apa Kazune yakin." Tambah Nyonya Suzuka.

"Tidak ada gunanya tertarik dengan gadis bodoh itu." Katanya dingin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ibu Kazune lagi. Namun Kazune hanya diam tanpa menjawab.

"Baiklah jika Kazune memutuskan seperti itu, tapi biasanya jika kamu tidak menyukai seseorang kamu bisa berakhir dengan mencintai orang itu," kata beliau, "Tapi mana mungkin Kazune cinta dengan Karin, lagi pula dia adalah saudara kita, jadi mana mungkin kalian akan bisa menikah." Lanjut Nyonya Suzuka.

Beliau kemudian segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kamu harus makan dulu." Ucap beliau sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Kazune.

Entah kenapa setelah Nyonya Suzuka mengatakan hal itu, Kazune merasakan ada yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berat tengah menimpa dadanya.

"Ada apa dengan diriku." Katanya menundukkan kepala. Kazune kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Yang aku sukai adalah Himeka hanya dia." Ucapnya.

.

.

Di dalam rumah yang luas ini hanya ada lima orang yang menghuni di dalamnya. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali ruangan dan itu cukup mengherankan karena keluarga ini tidak memiliki banyak pembantu. Yang ada hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang cukup tua. Dia adalah satu-satunya pelayan yang ada di rumah ini. Tugasnya sama dengan pelayan kebanyakan, namun yang membedakan pelayan ini dengan pelayan umum kebanyakan adalah tingkat kecakapannya dalam mengurus rumah ini dan para penghuninya.

"Nona, Tuan Kazuto memanggil anda." Kata pelayan itu dengan sopannya.

"Baik." Jawab Karin.

Pelayan itu lantas mengantarkan Karin menemui Tuan Kazuto. Dalam perjalanan mereka sempat berpapasan dengan Kazune yang tengah duduk santai dengan membaca sebuah buku tebal. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Kazune, hanya saja saat mereka berada tepat di hadapan Kazune pelayan itu sempat berhenti sebentar dan memberikan salam hormat kepada Kazune. Mereka terus berjalan menuju ruangan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Kazune tadi.

"Silahkan Nona." Ucapnya sopan.

Pelayan itu lantas membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Karin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan. Setelah cukup lama Karin berada di ruangan itu akhirnya dia keluar juga.

"Nona, sebaiknya mulai sekarang nona harus mempersiapkan diri Nona." Kata pelayan itu tenang.

"Baik." Jawab Karin dengan raut murung.

"Ada apa?" ucap Kazune yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Kazune sama." Ucap Karin.

"Sama?" Kazune lantas menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Berhentilah menggunakan embel-embel itu. Aku membencinya." Lanjut Kazune.

"Ha-haik." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Permisi Nona, sebaiknya anda segera pergi ke kamar anda dan tidur." Sahut pelayan itu mengingatkan.

"Baik, maaf Kazune ...kun, aku permisi." Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, apa ada yang anda inginkan." Tawarnya dengan formalitas yang tinggi.

Kazune memalingkan wajahnya ke arah ruangan yang ada di samping kanannya itu.

"Apa kamu mengetahui sesuatu Sazan?" tanyanya kepada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu dengan tetap mempertahankan sikapnya mencoba menjawab sesopan mungkin.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, Tuan Kazuto melarang saya memberitahu anda." Jawab Sazan tenang.

Kazune hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan tingkah ayahnya yang selalu saja menyimpan rahasia di belakang nya. Dia tidak pernah diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan hal itu membuatnya merasa kesal. Terlebih lagi, Karin salah satu saudaranya yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung mendapatkan kesempatan memasuki ruangan ini setelah dua hari berada di dalam rumah nya.

Karena malas Kazune segera memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"Maaf Tuan Muda," kata Pelayan itu menghentikan langkah Kazune.

"Ada apa?" balas Kazune.

"Apa Tuan Muda bisa ikut hamba sebentar?" pinta Sazan dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kazune mendapati Sazan berani menghalangi langkah kakinya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kazune datar.

Sazan si pelayan lantas membawa Kazune pergi ke sebuah ruangan. Sebuah ruangan yang juga seharusnya dilarang untuk di masuki olehnya. Ruangan dengan pintu kayu ek besar dengan ukiran huruf yang tidak pernah Kazune mengerti.

Pelayan Sazan segera membuka pintu itu dengan sebuah kunci yang ada di tangannya.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintupun terbuka.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Muda." Kata Sazan.

Kazune pun dengan perlahan memasuki ruangan ini. Ruangan ini terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan sebelum Sazan menyalakan lampu. Saat ruangan ini terkena cahaya dan menampakkan isinya, Kazune dibuat terperangah melihatnya.

Ruangan yang di hiasi dengan berbagai macam pedang-pedang yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu. Beberapa baju zirah juga terpajang rapi. Dipinggiran dinding sebelah kanan terdapat tameng-tameng dari armour dengan ukiran bunga mawar raksasa yang di tengahnya terdapat seekor pegasus cantik mengepakkan sayapnya. Namun dari semua peralatan perang yang tertata rapi disana, mata Kazune hanya terpaku dengan satu benda. Benda itu tidak lain adalah sebuah busur panah cantik yang setiap sisinya di lapisi dengan armour emas. Gagangnya terbuat dari sebuah Kayu yang berwarna keperakan dan senarnya terlihat sangat tajam.

"Busur yang cantik." Ucap Kazune tanpa sadar.

"Itu adalah panah anda Tuan Muda." Ujarnya menatap Kazune lekat.

Kazune balas menatap Pelayannya itu. "Apa maksud mu?" tanya Kazune meminta penjelasan dari semua ini.

"Setiap ruangan yang selama ini dilarang untuk Tuan Muda masuki, akan segera Tuan Muda masuki," katanya memberi jeda. "Tuan muda memiliki sesuatu yang spesial dan hal itulah yang membuat Tuan Muda terpilih." Lanjutnya.

"Langsung saja katakan apa maksud mu sebenarnya." Kata Kazune dingin.

Pelayan itu terdiam dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya bertumpu pada kaki kanannya.

"Tolong Tuan Muda selalu berada di sisi Nona Karin. Hanya tuan mudalah yang bisa melindungi Nona Karin."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haduh... akhirnya update juga.

Maaf ya Minna aku tidak bisa banyak bicara kali ini. Pokoknya terima kasih karena masih mau membaca dan memberikan Review pada fic ini.

Tolong REVIEW terus ya :)


	5. Chapter 5

Liana : Oke liana chan, aku akan terus berusaha. Semoga Liana juga suka chapter ini ya, maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang.

Nurta : Iya sih, emang susah-susah gampang. Makannya maklumin aja ya Nurta kalau ceritanya seperti yang tercantum dalam **WARNING** hehehehe XD.

Gusti994 : Hehehe Gomen Gusti san, habisnya setahu aku yang namanya gusti pasti anak laki-laki. Jadi sekali lagi gomen ya :D

Lia : Udah next kok, semoga Lia suka ya :)

Rina : Iya, terus ikutin cerita ku ya

yukan na hikari1 : Arigatou udah dibilang seru XD

amanahsulis : Yosh yosh... Ganbatte kudasai

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

 **Story :** Lineage

 **Pairing :**? (KazuRin or KazuHime)

 **Warning :** Guest Star, OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, ancur, ngak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, dll.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk semua readers makasih udah mau terus ikutin fic ini, semoga kalian suka.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Kazune mulai sering datang ke ruang penyimpanan senjata. Dia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya kenapa semua benda itu ada disini?, terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebuah panah yang ternyata adalah senjata miliknya sendiri.

" _Tolong Tuan Muda selalu berada di sisi Nona Karin. Hanya tuan mudalah yang bisa melindungi Nona Karin."_

Kalimat yang diucapakan oleh Sazan masih terus terngiang di benak Kazune. Untuk apa dan kenapa? Kedua hal itulah yang paling membuat kazune tidak senang. Dia tidak pernah ingin dibuat kebingungan seperti ini. Bahkan otaknya yang jenius tak dapat mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi telah menjelang dengan matahari yang tampak malu-malu di ufuk timur. Cahayanya yang hangat mengiringi kepergian dua orang insan yang tengah berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang indah layaknya seorang dewi yang turun dari khayangan berjalan dengan anggunnya. Disampingnya adalah sesosok cowok tampan layaknya pangeran di negeri dongeng yang dengan gaya coolnya dapat merontokkan hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Mereka hanya berjalan-berjalan dan berjalan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka pun menaikki bus dan sampai di sekolahan.

.

SKIP TIME ISTIRAHAT PERTAMA

.

"Hei Kazune, ada apa?" tanya Michiru.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Kazune dengan gaya cuek bebeknya.

"tidak perlu bohong, aku ini sahabat mu. Ayo katakanlah... " tambah Michiru yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kazune yang mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Kazune hanya membuang mukanya ke luar jendela.

"Hoi~ Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu sedang ada masalah dengan keluarga mu?" tanya Michiru lagi.

Reaksi Kazune masih tetap sama.

"Terserahlah Kazune, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke kantin." Ujar Michi dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Kazune.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Michiru suasana di dalam kelas menjadi sangat sepi. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena Karin segera menghampiri Kazune.

"Kazune kun." Panggilnya.

Kazune tidak merespon dan hanya diam menatap langit yang cerah.

"Maaf..." ujarnya pelan, "Kazune kun, apa Kazune kun marah dengan ku?" tambahnya.

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan hal itu membuat Karin menjadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jadi benar Kazune kun marah pada ku." Ucapnya hampir tak bersuara. Di pandanginya sosok yang ada di depannya itu dengan mata-yang berkaca-kaca. Karin lantas memejamkan matanya dan.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan suara sedikit lantang, "Apa Kazune kun akan berhenti marah pada ku jika aku membantu Kazune kun bersatu dengan Himeka chan?" lanjutnya yang spontan membuat Kazune menoleh.

"Apa maksud mu?" respon Kazune.

"Bukankah itu yang Kazune kun inginkan. Jika itu mungkin aku bisa membantu Kazune kun tapi...," Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kazune kearah jendela yang ada dihadapannya, "Aku tidak bisa jika harus berada jauh dari Kazune kun maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa Kazune kun." Ucapnya mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Haha," Kazune tertawa sinis, "Kau bilang ingin menyatukan aku dengan Himeka dan sebagai gantinya aku harus selalu berada di dekat mu dan melindungi mu, itu yang kamu maksud." Lanjutnya.

Kazune lantas memeberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah Karin.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan mu untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." Ucapnya, "Dan kau tidak memiliki hak untuk memerintah ku." Tambah Kazune dingin.

"Tapi Kazune kun ak..."

"Diam," Potong Kazune "Apa kau tidak bisa diam saja dan jangan mengganggu ku." Ucap Kazune kasar.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san bahkan Sazan juga meminta ku untuk melindungi mu. Sebenarnya apa yang spesial dari mu? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Apa kamu tidak bisa memiilih orang lain dan malah memilih ku." Ucap Kazune malas dengan mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju untuk Karin.

"Bukan." Balas Karin dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kazune kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ini semua bukan pilihan ku..." ujarnya dengan suara parau.

"Kazune kun bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa." lanjutnya dan kali ini air mata mulai mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya. Karinpu segeran mengusap air matanya, "Maaf Kazune kun, aku permisi." Ujar Karin langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Kazune sendirian.

"Apa perkataan ku barusan sudah keterlaluan?" pikir Kazune bingung.

"huh... Tou-san akan menghabisi ku." Pikir Kazune malas.

Kazune pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas mencari Karin. Kazune terus mencari namun tidak behasil menemukannya. Dia sudah pergi ke Kantin dan Taman, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Karin.

"Dasar gadis merepotkan?" pikir Kazune sebal, "Kalau saja bukan karena ancamam Tou-san aku tidak akan mau mencari mu." Tambah pikirnya.

Kazune kembali berjalan melewati sebuah koridor yang lumayan sepi dan secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Karin sekilas saat berjalan menaikki tangga menuju balkon.

"Dasar." Keluhnya.

Kazune pun segera mengikutinya.

 _ **WHUSSSH ~~~**_

Angin yang cukup kencang menerpa wajah Kazune sekitika setelah pintu menuju balkon terbuka. Lantas dilihatnya sekeliling dan didapatinya Karin yang tengah duduk di atas kursi dengan menyingsingkan baju di lengan kirinya. Dari tempat Kazune saat ini, Kazune dapat melihat Karin yang tengah meniupi lenganya yang tadinya tertutupi oleh kain.

Kazune berjalan perlahan menghampiri Karin.

" **LUKA"** pikir Kazune terkejut setelah melihat apa yang tengah Karin tiupi.

"Ka-Kazune kun," ucapnya terkejut saat mengetahui Kazune tiba-tiba ada di samping kirinya. Karin lantas berdiri dan menutupi lukanya "A-apa yang Kazune kun lakukan disini?" tanyanya gugup menghadap Kazune.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Kazune pelan.

"Ha?"

"Lengan mu." Ujarnya lagi.

"Lengan?," pikir Karin sejenak "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." tambahnya dengan berjalan mundur selangkah.

"Dasar keras kepala." Ujar Kazune kemudian. Kazunepun berjalan menghampiri Karin perlahan.

"Ka-kazune kun jangan mendekat, a-aku tidak apa sungguh." Ucap Karin ketakutan.

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Karin, Kazune langsung meraih tangan Karin dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Perlihatkan luka mu." Perintahnya datar.

"Tapi..."

"Karin." Panggil Kazune dengan tatapan mematikannya.

Akhirnya Karinpun pasrah dan menunjukkan luka yang ada di lengannya.

.

.

"Itai." Rintihnya.

"Huh, dasar merepotkan." Hela Kazune sembari mengobati luka yang ada di lengan Karin.

"Go-gomen." Ucapnya merasa bersalah.

Selesai mengobati luka itu, Kazune langsung merapikan kotak P3K yang tadi dia pinjam dari UKS.

"Arigatou." Ucap Karin kemudian.

"Hmb." Jawab Kazune. "Apa sudah tidak sakit?" tanya Kazune kemudian.

"Iya, sudah lebih baik." Balasnya, "Oh ya, kenapa Kazune kun bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tambah Kari.

"Kebetulan aku melihat mu saat naik tangga." Jawab Kazune setengah berbohong.

"Oh"

"Kamu sendiri, kenapa lengan mu bisa terluka?" balik tanya Kazune.

"Ah~ hehehe itu karena aku terlalu ceroboh." Jawab Karin cengegesan.

"Jadi ini alasannya aku harus selalu ada di dekat mu." Ucap Kazune menatap Karin.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Jawab Karin. "Oh ya Kazune kun." Lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

Karin kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Tolong Kazune kun baca surat ini."

"Surat?" pikir Kazune bingung.

"Kazune kun tolong terimalah, ini bukan surat cinta kok." Ucap Karin dengan mengulurkan surat itu.

Dengan perlahan Kazune menerima surat itu dan membukanya.

 **JRENG JRENG JRENG...**

"Karin, apa kau ingin mengerjai ku?" tanya Kazune dengan nada sedikit geram.

"Tidak." Jawab Karin polos.

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan surat ini?" ujar Kazune sembari memperlihatkan halaman kertas kosong yang tengah dia pegang.

"Itu tidak kososng Kazune kun..." balas Karin.

"Tunggu dulu?" Karin berpikir, "Jangan bilang Kazune kun tidak tahu cara membaca surat cahaya." Lanjut Karin sedikit terkejut.

"Surat cahaya?" kini Kazune mulai kebingungan.

"Ternyata benar," ucapnya kecewa "sepertinya aku memang harus mengajari Kazune kun semuanya dari awal." Tambahnya.

Karin kemudian mengambil kertas itu dari Kazune dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Kazune kun, tolong perhatikan apa yang akan aku lakukan baik-baik." Ujar Karin.

Karin lantas menaikkan kertas itu menghadap ke arah matahari. Sesaat setelah sinar matahari mengenai seluruh permukaan kertas yang Karin pegang, secara perlahan tulisannya pun mulai terlihat. Sekitar 10 detik seluruh tulisannya sudah terlihat jelas dan dapat dibaca.

"Nah, sekarang Kazune kun baca surat ini." Ucap Karin sembari menyerahkan kembali surat itu. "Tolong Kazune kun baca surat itu dengan cepat, soalnya surat itu hanya bertahan satu menit." Tambahnya.

Kazunepun menerima surat itu dan membaca isi yang terkandung di dalamnya.

.

.

 _ **Panglima Tertinggi Divisi 1**_

 _Black Pearl telah bangkit sepenuhnya_

 _iblis yang telah menyatu dengan Black Pearl telah berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian anda_

 _Tolong jangan gegabah_

 _Saat usia Stak pertama mencapai 17 tahun kekuatan White Pearl akan bangkit sepenuhnya_

 _Lindungilah selalu White Pearl demi dunia ini_

 _Takdir klan Kujyo berada di tangan mu_

 _._

 _._

"Apa maksudnya?" ucap Kazune kebingungan.

"Nanti setibanya di rumah akan aku jelaskan. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kelas Kazune kun." Ajak Karin

.

.

Waktu demi waktu telah terlewati dan semua pelajaran juga telah usai, waktu pulang juga telah tiba. Sedikit demi sedikit baik murid maupun guru mulai meninggalkan area sekolahan.

"Karin chan." Sapa Michiru riang.

"Haik Michi kun, nani?" balas Karin sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pulang bersama?" tawar Michiru riang.

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba Michi kun?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin pulang berdua dengan Karin chan." Jawab michiru manja.

"Bagaimana ya?" katanya sembari berpikir.

"Ano~ bagaimana jika besok saja Michi kun, soalnya hari ini aku tidak bisa." Balas Karin

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanyanya santai.

"emm~ bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, pokoknya tidak bisa saja Michi kun." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah terserah Karin chan saja. Ayo Kazune kita pulang bersama." Ganti ajak Michiru kepada Kazune yang masih duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Kamu duluan saja." Tolak Kazune.

"Apa? ayolah Kazune, aku mau curhat sesuatu." Bujuk Michiru lagi.

"Lain kali saja." Jawab Kazune singkat.

Michiru mulai merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kazune yang tidak biasanya menolak jika diajak pulang bareng.

 **DEG...**

"Tunggu, apa kalian berdua sudah janjian." Michiru mulai menduga-duga.

Karin dan Kazune hanya diam.

"JADI BENAR KAMU DAN KARIN AKAN PULANG BERSAMA." Ucap Michiru keras karena terkejut.

"Michiru apa kau tidak bisa mengecilkan volume suara mu." Ucap Kazune sembari menutup kedua telinganya.

"Katakan dulu, apa itu benar?" tanya Michiru sekali lagi.

"Hmb." Jawab Kazune singkat.

Seketika itu rasanya seluruh tenaga yang ada dalam tubuh Michiru seperti leyap sudah. Gadis yang niatnya akan dijadikan dambaan hati oleh Michiru ternyata telah di dapatkan oleh Kazune, yaitu sahabatnya sendiri. Itulah kurang lebih yang dipikirkan Michiru sebelum Kazune menjelaskan alasannya.

"Kenapa Kazune? bukankah kamu menyukai Himeka. Lalu sekarang kenapa kamu juga mendekati Karin?" tanya Michiru lemas.

Michiru hanya bisa menatap Kazune kesal.

Kazunepun berdiri dari tempatnya dan membawa tasnya, "Karena kamu adalah sahabat ku maka akan aku katakan hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi." ujarnya.

"Akun dan Karin memang selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama, itu semua karena kami tinggal satu rumah." Ucap Kazune.

"APA?" Michiru kembali tercengang, "Maksud mu apa Kazune? Jangan-jangan kalian itu pac.."

"Saudara." Potong Kazune cepat.

"Hng?"

"Hanazono Karin adalah saudara perempuan ku." Kata Kazune mempertegas.

"apa? jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin Hanazono Karin adalah saudara mu. Kamu pasti ingin membohongi ku." Ucap Michiru tidak percaya.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya." Jawab Kazune santai.

"Kamu serius." Tanya Michiru sekali lagi.

Kazune hanya mengangguk.

Michiru lantas menatap Karin lekat-lekat. Dipandanginya Karin dari atas sampai bawah.

"A-ano Michi kun? Tolong jangan melihat ku seperti itu." Ucap Karin yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Michiru.

"Tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali." Ungkap Michiru. "Karin chan, apa benar kamu dan Kazune adalah saudara?" tanya Michiru kepada Karin.

Karin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi nama marga kalian berbeda." Ucap Michiru kemudian.

"Itu karena ayah ku bukan anak kandung dari keluarga Kujyo." Balas Karin, "Ayah baru diadopsi oleh keluarga Kujyo saat usia ayah sudah 15 tahun, lalu setelah menikah ayah lebih memilih memakai marga dari keluarganya yang lama yaitu Hanazono" lanjut Karin memberikan penjelasan.

"Oh, jadi kalau begitu kamu dan Kazune tidak punya hubungan darah?" ujar Michiru.

"Iya, tapi ikatan persaudaraan tentunya ada." Balas jawab Karin dengan memberikan senyum manis.

"Dasar Kazune." Ungkapnya menyikut tangan Kazune, "Seharusnya kamu bilang sejak awal kalau kalau hubungan saudaranya seperti itu, aku kan bisa langsung percaya." Lanjutnya.

"Aku juga baru tahu." Kata Kazune datar.

"Hek hahahaha, ternyata kamu tidak cukup jenius untuk ukuran seorang kelurga Kazune hahahaha."

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

.

.

.

 **Di Kediam Keluarga Kujyo :**

Setelah sampai dirumah mereka segera mandi, ganti baju dan makan. Selesai melakukan itu semua, Kazune lantas mengajak Karin pergi ke ruangan itu. Ruangan dimana ada banyak sekali senjata yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Sugoi." Ungkap Karin terkagum-kagum melihat seluruh pajangan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. "Bagaimana bisa baju zirah ini terlihat begitu mengkilat dan indah?" tambahnya.

"Kau bisa mengagumi itu semua nanti. Sekarang katakan apa maksud dari surat tadi." Perintah Kazune to the point.

"Haik haik Kazune kun." Balas Karin meng iya kan.

Mereka berdua lantas duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Karin kembali mengambil surat tadi dan kembali membaca surat itu. __

 _ **.**_

 _ **Panglima Tertinggi Divisi 1**_

 _Black Pearl telah bangkit sepenuhnya_

 _iblis yang telah menyatu dengan Black Pearl telah berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian anda_

 _Tolong jangan gegabah_

 _Saat usia Stak pertama mencapai 17 tahun kekuatan White Pearl akan bangkit sepenuhnya_

 _Lindungilah selalu White Pearl demi dunia ini_

 _Takdir klan Kujyo berada di tangan mu_

 _._

"Black Pearl adalah sebutan untuk sebuah mutiara hitam legendaris yang berasal dari pusat bumi yang terdalam. Mutiara itu adalah wadah berkumpulnya seluruh kekuatan magis hitam kuno yang sangat mengerikan dan dahsyat." Katanya menjelaskan, "White Pearl adalah mutiara putih legendari yang berasal dari mata air suci tepat di jantung pohon kehidupan. White pearl sendiri merupakan kebalikan dari Black Pearl yaitu wadah bagi seluruh kekuatan magis putih kuno yang sama hebatnya dengan Black Pearl." Lanjutnya, "Sedangkan Stak Pertama adalah seluruh generasi yang telah ditakdirkan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengendalikan kekuatan dari White Pearl dan menghancurkan Black Pearl." Tambahnya.

"Nah, sekarang Kazune kun sudah tahukan, apa itu Black pearl, White Pearl dan Stak pertama?" ucap Karin menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Hmb."

"Nah, lebih dari itu aku tidak bisa memberitahu Kazune kun. Paman mengatakan pada ku kalau nanti paman sendirilah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kazune kun jika sudah tiba waktunya." Ujarnya.

"Lalu surat itu di tunjukkan untuk siapa?" tanya Kazune.

"Untuk kita berdua Kazune kun." Jawab Karin mantap.

.

.

.

Gomen Minna san... T-T

Maaf ya minna, aku baru bisa update sekarang. Kali ini aku tidak akan banyak bicara.

Pokoknya tolong terus baca semua fic-fic ku ya..., dan jangan lupa untuk terus REVIEW.


	6. PENGUMUMAN

Sorry ya semua..., karena saran dari seluruh teman-teman dan kedua ortu ku..., mereka lebih suka kalau aku mulai buat original story

Jadi, cerita Frendzone dan Lineage akan aku ubah menjadi Original Story di situs Wattpad.

Nama akun author juga bukan salisa lagi..., tapi tenang aja... author belum mulai nulis cerita itu di situs itu, jadi kalian tidak perlu dulu cari susah-susah.

Kalau udah aku post nanti bakal aku omongin.

Kalau kalian tanya kenapa kagak diterusin aja di ffn aja. Alasannya sama kayak yang diatas plus satu alasan lagi.

Soalnya tiap mau login dan post cerita disini, terkadang akun ku enggak bisa dibuka entah kenapa. Jadi dari pada emosi aku pilih ganti tempat dan fokus di tempat itu...

Pokoknya author bener-bener minta maaf jika ngecewain kalian.


End file.
